


lullaby

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, jun loves his boyfriend as much as he loves the stars, real soft minghao hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: junhui loves minghao as much as he loves the stars.





	lullaby

it was a quiet friday evening.

the only sound audible was the sound of the tv playing softly in the living room where minghao and junhui were curled up next to each other, both equally tired from their hectic schedules as college students. 

these were the hours junhui cherished the most. the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart serving as a reminder of how minghao made him feel at home. 

minghao.

they were both very young, but jun believes that age is merely just a number and you’re never too young to find love. that’s what he said to minghao who seemed hesitant at the idea of wearing his heart out on his sleeve when they first started seeing each other. 

there’s just something about minghao that never fails to tug on jun’s heart strings.

over and over again, an endless cycle. 

maybe it’s the way minghao scrunches his nose after shoving a spoonful of fruit loops in his mouth in the morning. 

maybe it’s the stomach-clutching laughter minghao lets out upon hearing his pickup lines as they’re both getting dressed for classes. 

 

maybe. jun’s not so sure himself. 

 

“jun hyung?” the pleasant sound of minghao’s voice breaks his train of thoughts. 

“yeah hao?” he says, nuzzling his face close to minghao’s neck. minghao smelled like strawberries, his favorite. (don’t tell him this but as soon as minghao found out how much jun loved strawberries, he ran to the drugstore across the road and paid for a bottle of Strawberry Fizz™ shampoo.) 

“don’t take this the wrong way but it's friday. i'm in charge of dinner and i was supposed to go and grab dinner for us two hours ago but your grip on my waist isn’t helping our situation here,” 

“ – unless you’re planning on letting me leave anytime soon?” minghao explains, trying to pry jun’s hands off his body but failing miserably.

“nnngh but hao, you’re so warm and cuddly,” jun pouts exaggerating his point by squishing minghao’s cheek with his other hand. 

minghao lets out a soft sigh and feels his body going lax under jun's touch. he could never say no to jun and his cuddles. he couldn't, even if he wanted to. 

"fine, but you're paying for dinner later!" minghao huffs but jun knows there's not a single trace of annoyance behind his words.

 

this, jun decides is what he loves most.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extra soft for junhao tonight,. especially after watching yesterday's ep of going svt. thank you sydney and cai this one's for you! ♡


End file.
